


breaking glass, and the sounds we make without realising

by littletrenchcoatangel



Series: Prompt Drop 2014 [1]
Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Michonne is bisexual, Rick is bisexual, also this is fluff okay, basically everyone is bisexual okay, but i tried okay, it's basically just cute dorky boyfriends being dorky and cute, of the fluffiest kind, or at the very least they both appreciate both genders equally, probably slightly ooc considering i've never really written them before, pure fluff, so don't judge me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletrenchcoatangel/pseuds/littletrenchcoatangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl is literally skating circles around Rick when he suddenly bursts out laughing, the sound echoing around the empty building in a way that makes Rick's heart beat faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	breaking glass, and the sounds we make without realising

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc i need to post a new thing at some point otherwise people will think i'm dead, and i kinda have to get back into the writing things thing if i wanna get my long ass pacrim fic out and written well by the end of the year (no promises tho okay)
> 
> expect quite a few various-fandom fics in the next few weeks cause i got people to send me prompts and they sent quite a few (plus i thought of my own, like this one, so)
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> [title is from asofterworld #830] [instead of art, think love] [though they're kind of the same, aren't they?]

"This is so fucking _stupid_ , Daryl. How'd you even con me into this?"

"You're a sucker for my su-"

"Not in front of the _kid_ , Daryl! Jesus!" Rick protests, slapping a gloved hand over his sort-of-boyfriend's mouth, never mind that he just swore. A lady struggling to comfort her crying toddler nearby gives them a scandalised look as they - well, _Rick_ \- struggle to balance on the ice.

Rick, ever the gentleman, nods an apology in her direction and removes his hand from Daryl's face to wave at her as well. Daryl says nothing, only smirks.

The woman's only response is to huff and carry her child away.

After she's gone, Daryl's throaty laugh fills the silence of the almost empty ice rink, and if he weren't so embarrassed, Rick might laugh too.

As it is, Rick is so red in the face, and can feel how red in the face he is, that he wants to die.

"Come on," the other boy calls, still smiling. "It's easy."

And with that, he proceeds to skate away from Rick, who is clutching the rail so tightly that he thinks it might break, and weaves around the other two couples, and the lone teenage girl, who are still at the rink, despite the late hour.

"Get a move on, Grimes," he stage-whispers, easily skating backwards on his next trip past.

Too caught up with the way Daryl moves, so gracefully and smooth, unlike anything Rick's ever seen before, the older boy doesn't notice he's released his hold on the rail until something is crashing into him and he can feel a sharp, sudden pain in his tailbone.

"Sorry," they mutter, getting easily to their feet.

Rick looks up, and immediately recognises the girl he'd seen skating before.

"Michonne," she says, offering a gloved hand. "Sorry about that. You sorta came out of nowhere."

Rick, momentarily dazed, says nothing, and only stares at the proffered hand in confusion - he's still a little shell-shocked at the suddenness of it all - and this gives Daryl, who is still moving swiftly around the rink, the chance to notice his position and promptly race to his side.

"Rick?" he calls, concern leaking into his voice. He comes to a sharp halt right by Rick's side and crouches down beside him in an instant. "Rick, are you okay?"

This snaps Rick out of his momentary reverie and he nods quickly, taking his eyes off Michonne's still-raised hand and turning to look at Daryl, just as he brings his hands up to Rick's face.

"M'fine," he mutters, watching Daryl's eyes flicker all over his face. It's still unusual, seeing Daryl concerned. They've only been sort-of-together for about a month (neither of them had made it official, yet. It just sort of happened), and before that, even as close as they were, Daryl hardly showed so much emotion, even when they were on their own. He's slowly opening up to Rick, but it's still new, and shocking, for both of them.

Belatedly, Rick realises Daryl is still talking to him. "Rick? Rick, what happened?"

"Just bumped him, is all," Michonne pipes up, watching their interactions.

As if noticing her for the first time, Daryl turns to look at her, and releases his hold on Rick's face long enough to get to his feet again. "You -" he growls, pointing a finger at her. "The hell were you -"

"Daryl -" Rick calls, realising that this could turn sour very quickly.

"- even thinking? You blind or sumthin'? I ain't against hittin' a woman, y'know. I'll damn well -"

Rick struggles to his feet, trying to maintain his balance, and just as he thinks he's got it, he slips again, landing on his ass. "Daryl!" he tries again, and a little of his fear at falling slips into his voice, causing not only Daryl, but Michonne and one of the members of the one remaining couple to look over and down at him. He feels his face flush, but he has to continue, now that he has Daryl's attention, and he does so, clearing his throat twice in the process. "Daryl, it was my fault. I was - I was distracted."

Daryl furrows his brow, but doesn't ask any questions. Just holds out a hand and helps Rick back onto his feet.

"Thought you said you'd been ice skating before, dummy," he chastises, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Rick mutters, making a face. "Once. When I was five."

Daryl breaks out into a fully fledged grin, momentarily, and Rick's heart skips a beat. He squeezes Rick's hand, which he's still holding, and rolls his eyes. "Why'm I not surprised you lied?"

"Only by omission!" Rick protests.

"Yeah," Daryl grumbles half-heartedly, letting Rick's hand fall away. "Sure."

Michonne clears her throat beside them, and smiles weakly when they both turn to look at her, as if they just realised she's still there. Which, in Rick's case, is kind of true. He blushes, doesn't fail to notice the bit of colour forming on Daryl's cheeks too, and mutters an apology before holding out his hand.

"I - uh, sorry, for the - for getting in your way," he says quietly. "I'm, uh, I'm Rick, and this is - this is Daryl."

She smiles, broader this time, and shakes his hand. "Nice to meet you. Michonne," she says, for Daryl's sake.

Rick nudges Daryl when he doesn't say anything, and Daryl grumbles something unintelligible before holding out his hand and offering a tight smile. Rick nudges him again, and the smile becomes more relaxed, and genuine, until Rick nudges him _again_ and he glares harshly at Rick. Who just nods in Michonne's direction.

Daryl sighs, but meets her curious gaze.

"Sorry, 'bout the, uh - the yellin' thing. And, uh, threatenin' ya. Sorta got a little carried away."

"S'alright," Michonne replies quickly, smiling like she knows something. "If someone knocked _my_ boyfriend on their ass, I'd be all up in their face about it, too. ' Specially if he was actin' as dazed as this one." She smiles as she gestures towards Rick.

Daryl splutters a little, and Rick's mouth drops open in surprise. "We, uh - we're uh -" Rick stutters.

"Oh," Michonne's dark skin flushes slightly as she smiles nervously. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought -"

"No," and it's Daryl, surprisingly, who says anything. "No, uh, you're not - you ain't wrong. Not exactly. S'just, we don't - usually, we're not -"

"I get it," Michonne says, thankfully, cutting off Daryl's words. "It's okay. I was like that with my first girlfriend, too."

She smiles, big and beautiful, and they all feel a little more at ease because of it.

"Well, I should let you get back to your skating," she says, after a minute. "I've gotta get home. I start at my new school tomorrow."

"Yeah?" Rick asks. "Where?"

"The - uh - the one across from the bank? I can't remember the name."

Both Daryl and Rick smile, probably a little creepily from the way Michonne's expression changes, and Rick laughs. "No kidding. I know the one. We both go there, too."

Michonne smiles again - Rick can't deny how beautiful she really is, thinks if he wasn't with Daryl he'd probably flirt with her - and she nods. "Well, I guess I'll see you both tomorrow, then."

She shakes both their hands again, and waves as she skates back to the edge of the rink. She calls out a quick goodbye before she leaves, and not long after she's gone, the last couple leaves the rink, leaving Rick and Daryl alone together on the ice.

Daryl is literally skating circles around Rick when he suddenly bursts out laughing, the sound echoing around the empty building in a way that makes Rick's heart beat faster.

"What's so funny?"

"Of all the people you could _possibly_ knock over, you pick the new kid that everyone's been talking about for weeks."

"What?"

"She's the talk of the school, man. Everyone'n' their mother's been wonderin' 'bout who the new kid's gonna be. 'Pparently she got done for, like, tryin'a murder someone, 'r'sumthin. S'why she had to move."

"She look like an attempted murderer to you?" Rick asks, stilling slowly and taking his eyes of Daryl. Watching him is making him dizzy, and for more than one reason.

"Sure does smile a lot for a new kid in town, s'all'm sayin'."

Rick just laughs, shaking his head as Daryl comes to a stop in front of him.

"You're ridiculous, sometimes, y'know that?"

"Yeah?" Daryl whispers, skating closer so that he's almost toe-to-toe with Rick. "That so?"

"Yeah," Rick whispers back, trying to keep the heat from his face as the lowness of Daryl's voice affects him.

"You love me for it," Daryl says quietly, uncharacteristically affectionate as he reaches up to caress Rick's cheek. Must be the cold, Rick thinks. Makes him act funny.

Rick hums, unable to hold back a smile as he leans into Daryl's touch. "Yeah," he replies. "I think I do."

Daryl stills for a moment - they've never said it before, not even indirectly - but then he smiles and his thumb starts to move against Rick's cheek again.

"That make it official, then?"

"Hmm?" Rick's a little distracted - giddy at the fact that Daryl didn't shut him down for what he didn't quite say.

"You my boyfriend, now, or what?"

"You askin' me or tellin' me?" he laughs.

"Bit o' both, I think," Daryl replies, and he's laughing, too.

"Yeah, then," Rick whispers, heart trying to break free of his ribcage. "Yeah, I am."

"Good," Daryl whispers back, and kisses him. A gentle press of lips against Rick's own.

Rick is smiling, even as he returns the gesture, and Daryl's laughter as he slips on the ice in his haste to lean forward echoes inside his head for a long time.

 

Later, after they're kicked out of the rink and Rick is climbing off the back of Daryl's motorcycle, Daryl pulls off his helmet and kicks down the stand. He turns it off quickly before climbing off and reaching for Rick's hand.

"Hey," he says quietly, shy, all of a sudden, like he hasn't been all night.

"Hey," Rick says gently, smiling.

"I, uh - what you said. Back at the - when we were skatin'."

"Yeah?" Rick's heart jumps a little, remembering it, and the kiss afterward.

"I, um. I - I'm -"

"Hey, it's okay," Rick whispers, reaching up with his other hand to squeeze the side of Daryl's neck, where it meets his shoulder.

Daryl makes a face, but nods. "Me, too. I, uh - me, too."

Rick smiles, laughs a little, and gently rubs his thumb against Daryl's neck.

"Good," he says. "I'm glad."

Daryl rolls his eyes, but laughs all the same. "Wanker."

"You wait 'til I'm a cop, Daryl Dixon. You won't be usin' that tone with me."

"What're ya gonna do, Officer Friendly?" Daryl laughs, waggling his eyebrows. "'Cuff me?"

Rick smirks, teasing, as always, and narrows his eyes at the other boy. Unprecedented confidence urging him on, he lowers his voice just enough to be - hopefully - sexy, and licks his lips, just slightly. "I just might."

Daryl swallows audibly at the seriousness of Rick's tone, and a flush creeps slowly up his neck as Rick watches.

"Careful, now, Dixon," he whispers, stepping in close, even as the porch light behind them comes on. He brings his mouth up close to Daryl's ear, and can't resist smiling as the other boy shivers. "Someone might think you like the sound of that."

He presses a kiss just below Daryl's ear, revels in the second shiver that courses through him, and quickly slants his mouth over Daryl's as he hears the front door open.

"Rick?" his mother calls. "That you?"

Rick steps away, still smiling, and is only a little shocked to see Daryl glaring at him.

"Fuckin' tease," Daryl growls, voice low.

Rick winks.

"Comin', ma!" he calls over his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" he asks Daryl, holding his hand where his mother can't see. She knows, but he likes to pretend, sometimes.

"Yeah," comes the gruff reply.

"Come on inside, Rick. It's late," his mother calls.

"I gotta go."

"So go."

Rick lets Daryl's hand drop back to his side, and takes a step away, only to take two forward instead, enough so that he can press another quick kiss to his now-official boyfriend's lips.

"Drive safe," he tells Daryl, watching him get onto his bike.

"Always do."

"Love you," he says quietly, heart racing, before Daryl can pull his helmet on.

"Love you, too," Daryl replies, without a second's hesitation.

 

Rick smiles as he watches Daryl drive away, and is still smiling as he turns towards his house.

"Good night?" his mother asks, once they're inside.

"Yeah," he replies, genuinely for once. "Yeah, it was."

His mother's expression is all-knowing, and for once, Rick doesn't care.

"That's good, honey. That's really good."

And, yeah, Rick thinks.

It really is.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. this is my first walking dead fic, i think? idk
> 
> unbetaed, so all mistakes are my own (and there's probably some somewhere)
> 
> i haven't written any hugeish things in a while so please forgive me if there is a lot of "says, calls, replies" and other dumb basic words like that
> 
> this was meant to be short so idk what happened or where the words came from
> 
> if you have any prompts/requests/whatever for fics with these two dorks (or their dorky actors) feel free to comment below (or any other ones i don't even mind)
> 
> thanks for reading, i guess (and if you haven't, yet, then... thanks for reading the notes?)


End file.
